


您所拨打的电话暂时无法接通

by mikun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Tease, M/M, Sassy Will, Spirit!Hannibal, Summoner AU, Summoner!Will, This work is a translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 召唤士可以打电话与使魔进行契约绑定，拨打之后，通话就会接到与之相匹配的灵那边去。威尔打错了电话，最后不知道怎么接到汉尼拔那边去了。“……你好？”“你好。”“卧槽。”威尔不是故意的，就是说顺口了。该死的，他应该挂电话的——“……对不起，你能再说一遍吗？”威尔结结巴巴地说，“额……真，真的很对不起。这是个意外。我……我打错电话了。不好意思打扰你了，再见——”电话那头的陌生人——听上去绝对是位男性，带着欧洲口音——阻止了威尔：“请等一下。”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 40





	您所拨打的电话暂时无法接通

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Number You Have Dialled Is Not Available](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063157) by [xyrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyrilyn/pseuds/xyrilyn). 



> 感谢原作者xyrilyn的授权，如果大家喜欢这文，可以去原文留kudo！

威尔▪格雷厄姆和其他同龄的学生一起排着队，等前面的同学完成他们的召唤。  
召唤其实很简单。你只需要把魔法阵画好——而这个步骤导师早就弄好了，找一个能作为人间和灵界媒介的东西——例如召唤石——然后念出咒语。  
和普罗大众的认知不同，咒语并不是一串像拉丁语一样的单词或短语。咒语是英文的。这是不是很方便？用让人舌头打结的语言念咒语，施咒者不小心发错一个音节都可能丢掉一条胳膊的事情，现在已经是历史了。  
近几年，需要念咒语来召唤灵界使魔的条件已经取消了。人间和灵界达成了某种协议。显然，人类科技已经进步到可以在两个世界之间建立一种更直接的沟通方式。所以现在……  
你只要打个电话就可以了。  
电话亭——周围施了静音咒，还盖了一张血红色的不透明的幕布来保护隐私——里面放着一个电话。你只需要打一个号码，然后和接起你电话的灵聊一下就可以了。通常这个时间是用于契约内容的协商。协商从几分钟到几小时不等。有的对未来的主人很挑剔，所以你也有可能被灵拒绝。如果真被拒绝了，那么你要等24小时之后，才能打第二次电话。  
这已经是威尔▪格雷厄姆第五次尝试召唤自己的使魔了。  
当快轮到威尔的时候，他开始紧张地扯着自己的袖子，边咬着嘴唇，边焦虑地等待着。  
学生们都和自己的使魔一起，一个接一个从电话亭里走出来。到目前为止，威尔看到的使魔都是动物形态的——魔法生物和非魔法生物都有。他听说过，有些人的使魔是半人半兽或者人形的，但那很稀有。能变成那种形态的灵很难找得到，更别说绑定契约。  
他是队伍的最后一个，后面没有别人了。  
“没事的，格雷厄姆。大家都有自己的使魔。你总会找到属于自己的，不要担心。”他的导师安慰他道。但威尔一点儿都没有觉得有被安慰到。  
当终于轮到他的时候，威尔低头走进了电话亭，幕布在他身后落下，让里面的狭小空间归于黑暗。唯一的光源来自于电话的显示屏。  
威尔做了个深呼吸。好，开始吧。  
7-7-7  
电话亭里响起了单调的拨号声。  
.  
.  
.  
“你所拨打的号码暂时无法接通——”  
听筒里传来一个女性的声音。威尔吓了一跳，差点把电话掉在了地上。他能感到恐慌在胸口升起。威尔没有挂断电话，而是瞄了一眼电话亭外面，想找导师帮忙。  
但外面一个人也没有。几分钟前导师坐着的地方现在空无一人。  
“——你所拨打的电话暂时无法接通。进入服务索引请按‘1’。进入顾客服务——”  
上帝。他现在应该怎么办？他应该挂掉电话然后改天再试一次吗？  
“——请按‘2’。一般咨询请按‘9’。”  
电话里循环着语音提示。‘9’貌似是现在的一个可行选择。威尔真的不想安排时间再来一次。如果这学期结束前，还不能找到使魔的话，他的召唤课很可能就要不及格了。他还有不到一周的时间——他还能再另外安排一次吗？他可承受不起因为这门愚蠢的课程，最后被留级一年，还有丢掉奖学金的风险。  
威尔鼓起所有的信心，然后按了下‘9’。  
“请稍等，我们正在为您转接。”  
这一次，电话里播放的是真正的音乐。哈。  
哥德堡变奏曲，咏叹调。  
有意思。  
他不知道灵也会听巴赫。见鬼，他甚至都不知道他们竟然还知道有巴赫这个人。  
.  
.  
.  
当音乐停下来的时候，他终于被接通了，听筒那边传来一阵忙乱的外星语。  
“……”威尔聪明地选择了沉默。  
现在只有上帝才能帮他了。他应该在之前还有机会的时候挂电话的。  
“……不好意思，我听不懂你在说什么。”他干嘛还要不嫌麻烦继续回答？！  
电话那头传来更多含糊的声音。这并不是人类的语言，对此，威尔很肯定。如果这是一种魔法语言，那么这是一种他不认识的。  
“很抱歉，你能说英——”  
咔哒一声。  
通话被保留了——又一次。  
威尔叹了口气。感觉又要继续等了。他又开始考虑要不要挂电话了——谁知道现在又要被转到哪里去？  
这次的音乐是莫扎特的D小调安魂曲，落泪之日。威尔让自己尽可能的享受美妙的音乐——这也正是他现在所急需的。任何熟悉的事物，都能让他那所剩无几的沉着冷静安定下来。  
.  
.  
.  
电话接通了。  
.  
.  
.  
通话仍然是接通状态，但听筒对面没有任何声音。他应该说点什么吗？  
“……你好？”  
“你好。”  
“卧槽。”  
威尔不是故意的，就是说顺口了。该死的，他应该挂电话的——  
“……对不起，你能再说一遍吗？”  
威尔结结巴巴地说，“额……真，真的很对不起。这是个意外。我……我打错电话了。不好意思打扰你了，再见——”  
电话那头的陌生人——听上去绝对是位男性，带着欧洲口音——阻止了威尔：“请等一下。”  
威尔不知道是什么原因让自己听从了男人的话，但他照做了。  
“……我在想你是怎么转到我这边的？我的个人线路并没有分配任何人类的号码，所以你肯定是转接过来这里的。”  
狗屎。他肯定惹麻烦了，不是吗？“……我本来应该在召唤我的使魔。我试过打那个号码，但没有用。”  
“能告诉我你拨的什么号码吗？”  
“7-7-7？”  
当听到电话对面传来笑声的时候，威尔吓了一跳。鉴于他目前的情况，这形容一点都不夸张。  
“我亲爱的孩子，你在此之前需要先拨‘1’。难道你的老师没有告诉你吗？”  
“哦。”威尔感到自己脸红了。“这就解释了为什么我之前一直听到‘这个号码暂时无法接通’的语音提示……”  
“你之后做了什么？”  
“我按了‘9’转帮助。但接到我电话的那个……人……说的话我听不懂，然后，嗯，我，额……”威尔停了下来，不知道后面该怎么说。“好吧，后面的你都知道了。”  
陌生人嗯了一声。“当他们转接你电话的时候，应该发生了错误。很不幸这发生在了你身上。”  
“……额……是的，真的很不幸。我，我很抱歉，我不知道为什么还在这里。我会赶紧挂电话让你继续忙自己的事情——”  
电话那头的男人听上去心情不错。“是的，我们俩应该挂电话，不是吗？你有感觉到疲劳吗？”  
这没头没脑的问题让威尔有点惊讶。“嗯……没有？”这个究竟和什么有关系吗？  
“我很好奇。你现在感觉怎样？”  
“……我感觉……很好？”  
“我很高兴听到你这样说。能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
“我叫威尔▪格雷厄姆——”他赶紧闭上了嘴巴，心里不停地咒骂自己。  
该死的。这真是太太太蠢了。在召唤的时候，名字是有力量的！  
威尔甚至都不认识电话那边的人！他尽量不去思考当一个灵知道他的真名后，可能会发生什么。  
“威尔，”陌生人用平稳低沉的声音叫着他的名字。这让威尔感到脊椎传来一阵颤栗——不是那种让人不舒服的感觉。“很高兴认识你，我亲爱的威尔。你可以叫我汉尼拔。”  
汉尼拔。这是他的全名吗？威尔很怀疑。  
“你会再尝试召唤使魔吗？”  
“是的，很有可能。我需要召唤到一个，好让自己通过《召唤入门》这门课……”  
“嗯。听起来你在和使魔协商契约中遇到了困难。你有找你的老师谈过吗？”  
“找过了。他们的建议基本都不实用，”威尔老实地告诉汉尼拔。他在犹豫接下来要说的部分。“其实我在协商契约方面没有问题，就是……”  
“……目前你还没有对哪个接起你电话的灵，有那种如百花盛放般的互相联系的感觉。”  
汉尼拔把威尔想说的话给说了出来。“你怎，怎么——”威尔结巴道。  
“我只是根据你告诉我的，还有我以前在人类和灵之间关系上的经验，来推断出来的。大部分的人很容易就和灵绑定契约，从而获得他们的使魔，但这种绑定往往不够强韧，很容易就会断开。”汉尼拔顿了一下，好让自己的话被听进去。“根据我这么多年的观察，不能很容易和灵绑定契约的人类——例如你，威尔——通常都会和某个互相匹配的灵形成更强更持久的绑定。”  
“……也就是说我完了。”威尔的身体往后靠，让头部向后轻轻地靠在电话亭的墙上。  
他听到汉尼拔叹了口气。“让你失去信心并不是我的初衷。我是想让你意识到，在外面的某个地方，有一个和你相匹配的灵会成为你的使魔。你不应该这么容易就放弃。”这是汉尼拔在给他加油吗？虽然他很感谢汉尼拔的好心，但这改变不了他已经没时间了的事实。  
“……我不知道自己还能有多少次机会。这个学期快结束了。”威尔的声音变得很小。  
汉尼拔没有回答，听筒里面传来一些脚步声。威尔耐心地等了一分钟左右。  
“汉尼拔？”  
“很抱歉我要赶快结束谈话了，亲爱的威尔。唉，我需要工作了。”  
威尔努力让自己听上去不要显得很失望。“……哦，好吧。不，不，我没事。我才是打给你的人……”  
“等下次我们见面之前，你要保重，威尔。”在威尔听来，这话仿佛承诺一般。他摇了摇头，想要甩掉这离谱的想法——这只是汉尼拔客气而已。不太可能会和他再见的。  
威尔舔了下嘴唇，思索着接下来的话。“我——我会的，再，再见，汉尼拔。”  
汉尼拔笑了一下。“再见，威尔。”  
咔哒一声，电话挂断了。  
.  
.  
.  
威尔把听筒放回原处，被刚才发生的一系列事情弄得有点晕，然后走出了电话亭。  
“还是不走运，嗯？”哦，导师回来了，正在对威尔说话。  
威尔摇了摇头。“能……能给我再安排一个时间试一下吗？”他耷拉着肩膀，头歪向一边，尽可能把自己最惹人怜爱的狗狗眼表现出来。他的成绩——还有学业——这些都处于危机之中，威尔简直要大喊出来。他压下了对自己装可怜的鄙视——他可以让自己卑躬屈膝，就这一次……  
他的导师叹了口气，用魔杖在另一只手上的笔记板敲了一下。“行。明天……五点怎么样？你是唯一还没有找到使魔的，懂吗。”  
“明——明天可以的！我，我会找到的，我保证！”  
导师又叹了口气。“明天是你最后的机会了。”他站起来开始收拾桌子。“我们打算明天之后关闭电话亭进行年度维修。很抱歉，我没办法把维修推迟到更后面的时间了。”  
他的最后一次机会。  
“谢，谢谢你！我为引起的所有麻烦感到很抱歉……”  
“回家睡个好觉。你在电话亭里真的呆了不少时间。你应该累了。”  
事实上，威尔并没有感觉特别累，但他听得出来导师让他走的意思，所以他点了点头，拿起书包很快离开了教室。  
.  
.  
.  
第二天很快就到了。  
威尔回到电话亭里坐下来，拿起了听筒。  
汉尼拔昨天的话在他脑海里回响。  
我亲爱的孩子，你在此之前需要先拨‘1’。难道你的老师没有告诉你吗？  
威尔确保自己按了‘1’。  
.  
.  
.  
通话终于接通了。  
“你好。”  
“你怎么在这里？真是个精致的小东西，不是吗？”  
威尔紧绷起来。身体的每条神经都在尖叫着让他挂电话。  
“对-对不起？”威尔尖声说。  
“你的灵魂真美味。我们这些灵可以分辨出来，你懂的。我，让你成为我的人类的话，会是一件多么让人高兴的事情……”  
“你，你的人类？！”  
“是的。我已经能想象我们今后在一起的各种事情了。肯定棒极了，你不觉得吗？”  
“我，我特么完全搞不清楚你在说什么。”疯了。这个灵肯定疯了。  
“真可爱。总之我只是在逗你玩，事实上我没有任何办法可以对你做什么……”他的话里带着一丝遗憾和伤感。威尔抬起了一道眉毛，但没有吭声。“我不知道你为什么要再打一次使魔热线，但你应该了解——”  
威尔的思绪停了下来。什么？“等一下，你刚才是什么意思？”威尔打断了他。  
“为什么我不应该打使魔热线？我是个召唤士——我应该打这个热线找我的使魔！”  
电话那头的灵突然大笑起来。“哦，你的意思是你不知道？”  
威尔感觉恐惧在体内蔓延，最后沉重地落在五脏六腑里。“……知道什么？”他问道。  
电话传来了翻阅纸张的声音。“你已经被认领了。”  
威尔心里一紧。“……不。这……这不对。是谁——”  
汉尼拔？但那不可能。威尔没有任何感觉——  
“这里没有记录名字，所以不是正式的。但，你的状态很清楚的写着：被认领。”  
被认领？！  
“没错。”他重点强调了一下最后的音节。威尔刚才肯定大声尖叫出来了。  
“我……我没有——不可能的——我，我不懂——”威尔真的想马上钻到地底下去。  
“这个灵很可能是打算对你宣示所有权，从而保留求爱权利——”  
“求爱权利？！”威尔失声说道。他现在都不知道笑好还是哭好。  
“——这样他就可以哄骗你接受他的契约内容。你肯定在某种程度上同意了，不然他不可能提交这个所有权申请的。”  
“你让这听上去就像是文书工作。”  
“你是应该感到惊讶的。”电话那头的灵故作严肃地说。  
“上帝……我现在应该怎么做？”为什么这样的事要发生在他身上？  
“让这人向你献殷勤啊，傻瓜。”  
“我为，为什么要这样做？我甚至都不认识他！”  
好吧，显然汉尼拔很想认识他。威尔为他的大脑这么快就背叛自己感到害怕。  
“亲爱的，你知道对于灵来说，对一个人类宣示所有权是多么罕见吗？光是让这个申请通过的手续就多得让人发疯。简直是官僚主义的地狱。大部分的灵宁愿放弃，也不想花时间去劝说一个人类去同意他们的契约，考虑到这应该是人类自己先来做这个劝说。”  
“……我连这人是谁都不知道。”这是个谎言，也是个可怕无力的借口。  
“好吧，你很快就会知道了。这是重点。”  
“……你能帮我转接吗？这是我最后一个电话了，我想找某个人聊一下。”  
“当然没问题。”这回答简直是脱口而出——这个灵显然很期待接下来的发展。“你想转给谁？”  
“我不知道他的全名……”为什么他还要试着去拖延这个接下来必然要发生的事情呢？  
“我们这些灵的交游都很广阔。因为不会死，我们在某种程度上全都互相认识。把名字给我，甜心，我们可以从这里开始。”  
威尔咽了下口水。“汉尼拔。”他小声说道。  
“……我的天。”电话那头的灵倒吸了一口气。  
这，这是什么反应？！  
“汉尼拔▪莱克特？那个汉尼拔▪莱克特？我的上帝，小召唤士，你中大奖了——”  
威尔把额头靠在显示屏上。他只想赶快结束，好让他可以爬回自己的床，蜷缩起来然后死掉。  
“你知道他是谁吗？”  
“……不，我不知道。”  
“该死的。好吧。很抱歉我之前说的那些话。那些调，调戏你的话和其他的。还有你的灵魂很美味和——你看，我不是认真的，好吗？”电话那头的灵还在不停地道歉。“不要告诉莱克特我说过这些话。他会把我吃掉的。就当作我们开始的那些对话没有发生过，行吗？求你了。”  
“如果你告诉我他是谁，那我就不告诉他。”  
“老天，好吧。事实是，我，额，我不能告诉你。我不可以。你不知道这件事，说明他可能是故意这样做的。如果我现在告诉你，他肯定会把我留着，等下次再开那些精致宴会的时候，用来做他的……”  
“那你究竟能告诉我什么？”威尔的震惊慢慢转变成怒火。  
“……他的力量很强大。非常非常强大。来自古老显贵的家族。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你能帮我转给他吗？麻烦了。”  
.  
.  
.  
通话接通了。  
.  
.  
.  
“你这混蛋，”威尔朝话筒咆哮道。  
“晚上好，威尔。”  
汉尼拔的声音听上去该死的平静。他话里流露出来的冷静，却让威尔更加生气。  
“我究竟什么时候同意了？！”威尔在脑海里重复了无数遍他们昨天的对话——他没有说过任何暗示他同意的话——  
“你的魔力同意了。昨天我们说话的时候。”  
“狗屁。”  
威尔知道汉尼拔没有说谎。有时候一个人的魔力会强行决定类似的事情，让人十分郁闷。但只有汉尼拔会利用这一点为自己利益服务——而这让威尔很生气。  
“现在，骂脏话是完全没有必要的，威尔。”他能听到汉尼拔那仿佛高人一等的假笑。  
他真希望能到汉尼拔那里，然后把他那可恶的假笑从那张该死的脸上弄下来——  
“我并没有要求过这个！”  
“我也没有。但……最后我们来到了这里。”  
“我不会因为你而让这门课不及格的！”  
“如果你拒绝我，那么你只会不及格。我向你保证，我亲爱的威尔，我愿意去协商一下我们的——”  
“不，”威尔很坚决地告诉他。  
“不？”汉尼拔根本没有权利表示惊讶好吗，见鬼。他才是受害人！  
“我不会就这样把我以后的生活卖了，然后把自己和你绑在一起的！”  
上帝，这话说出来怎么就这么怪呢。他这句话听上去好像在说结婚一样——我艹。他们俩在电话上斗嘴的画面肯定很可笑。威尔突然很庆幸电话亭已经被施了静音咒。  
“和我绑定契约这件事，对你来说真的这么可怕吗，让你可以把之前对奖学金的所有努力和付出白白浪费？”  
汉尼拔要拿这个说事儿了，对吗？  
“……我甚至都不想知道你是怎么知道这些事情的。”威尔难以自信地摇了摇头。  
“这只会让我想到，你背地里究竟调查了我多少东西，你这卑鄙小人。”  
“你是怎么看我的，威尔？”  
“你，你是什么意思？”  
“昨天，你说你愿意和使魔热线的任何一个灵绑定契约。是什么让我和他们不一样呢？”  
哦，这太简单了。“他们没有试图操纵我，”威尔翻了个白眼，生气地说。  
“我现在是在给你机会，让你可以修改我们的契约内容，威尔。只要条款的变更是在合理的范围内，多少我都愿意接受。”  
“同时，契约也会把我们绑在一起。我怎么知道你私底下还有没有什么阴谋？”  
威尔怎么会相信汉尼拔呢？在他背着自己搞了那么多事情之后？这么正式地……对自己宣示所有权。内心里，威尔正死死地压下胃里仿佛数百只蝴蝶飞舞的翻搅的感觉。  
“威尔。”汉尼拔叹了口气，不知道为什么听起来有种居高临下的姿态。  
“难道马修没告诉你吗？”汉尼拔的声音听上去很愉悦。  
“马修？”  
“刚才和你说话的那个灵。”汉尼拔当然会知道这种事情。  
“……说什么了？”威尔问，突然变得警惕起来。  
“你的灵魂十分诱人。”汉尼拔用低沉的声音说。  
这句话不应该带有任何性意味，但从汉尼拔的嘴里出来，却是说不出的性感。  
“你的灵魂有种我很久没有见到过的二元性。一颗黑暗的种子，外面紧紧地包裹着光明的保护层，静静地等待着某个人在某个时刻——”  
威尔努力压下脸上的红晕。“所以，我对于你来说，相当于一个有趣的小实验，对吗？”  
汉尼拔发出了恼火的声音。哦，他不喜欢被人打断，对吗？威尔得意地笑了一下。  
“当然不是。你对于我来说不仅如此。普通的灵不配当你的使魔。你值得更好的。威尔，你是一个非常强大的召唤士，如果你还没有意识到这一点，那么只有当一个和你同样强大的使魔在你的身边，你才会释放所有的潜能。”  
威尔忍不住想，汉尼拔到底看出来他有什么样的潜能。  
“那么这对你有什么好处？你能得到什么？”  
“当然是得到你，”汉尼拔呢喃道。“我会得到宣示你是属于我的权利，去保护你，用正确的方式去培育你的潜能，帮助你去修筑个人的成长之路。”  
“……”  
“……你满足于现状吗，威尔？”  
威尔闭上了眼睛，想对这个叫汉尼拔▪莱克特的灵板起脸。但他做不到。他发现自己极其想要这么做，但就是做不到。  
“我想和你见一面。”威尔对着话筒呼了一口气。  
答应汉尼拔的要求其实很简单。但他还没下定决心。  
“我也是，亲爱的威尔。”威尔能感受到那种渴望——在汉尼拔的话语中热烈地燃烧着。  
威尔没有办法让自己逃离。他仿佛飞蛾扑火一样无力。  
他甩了一下自己的头。不。这还不够。  
“……我想和你见面。”  
汉尼拔。你明白吗？  
“……我也希望你能见我一面。”  
他能想象到汉尼拔正在微笑，心里想着自己赢了。  
“我最最亲爱的威尔。”汉尼拔貌似很喜欢这样称呼他。“晚餐听上去怎样？”  
这已经到晚餐约会了？威尔大笑了起来。他能想象到汉尼拔听着自己的大笑声也跟着笑了起来。  
他那活跃且不受控的想象力，正在脑海中试图拼凑汉尼拔▪莱克特的形象，但汉尼拔的轮廓总是在不断的颠覆和重构中——仍然有太多未知的变数了。  
“你们那边的灵居然还有吃饭时间的概念？”  
“是的。尽管我们的时间管理规则不太一样。”  
“这究竟是怎么做到的？”  
威尔并不是指晚餐。  
“我可以到你的世界去。”话里隐含着随时随地的意思。  
大部分的灵并不能很容易地穿梭于两个世界之间。如果所有灵都能简简单单就来到人类世界，那么召唤士都得失业了。  
“如果你能做到这个，那为什么你还需要我？”他能感觉到汉尼拔对这个问题早就有了答案。  
“如果我只是想要一个容易的方式往返人类世界，那么我早就有一名召唤士为我工作了。”  
真是个自恋的混蛋。  
“我要去哪里见你？”  
“两个世界之间距离最近的一个地方，这会是个好选择。”  
“那我们究竟要去哪里？”在刚才的过程中，他已经算是同意这个晚餐约会了。  
“我们会在我家一起吃饭。我会亲自下厨。你有什么爱吃的吗？”  
“没什么特别的。希望到时候能给我惊喜。”  
“我会努力的。”


End file.
